


Our Tomorrows

by Seethedawn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Challenge Response, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seethedawn/pseuds/Seethedawn
Summary: Katara and Zuko share a peaceful moment during a day of conflict.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Zutara Fluff Exchange





	Our Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CobraOnTheCob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/gifts).



> Prompt: Cuddling.

She isn't exactly surprised when Zuko asks her. Katara is a formidable waterbender, she knows that; together they are certainly a match against his sister. But now that they are on Appa, racing Sozin's Comet to the Fire Palace, it feels like more than that - Toph would just as well level the playing field, literally even. But he picked _her_ and Katara thinks she knows why. Zuko helped her face her monster, now it's time to help him face his.

Though the stakes are certainly higher today, a fact written in every line of his body. 

Zuko sits ramrod straight, fists clenched, and his breathing has the rhythm of a training exercise. They've been sitting in tense, worried silence for some time while he scowls into the distance.

Katara considers his profile with a healer's eye. She would say there's no way he can keep such a posture, after all they're still almost a full day's flight from the Fire Nation, but she knows him better than that by now. Intervention is going to be required.

"Budge over," she says, startling him out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Budge," she insists, knocking his hip with her boot.

He moves obligingly down to the wider length of Appa's saddle. There's space enough now for Katara to scoot across so they're next to each other.

This new Zuko is more pliant, malleable. Katara will admit (out of Sokka's earshot) that she does enjoy having her directions followed. None of the inane prideful squawking she associates with many of the men she has known. Instead he just looks at her, waiting.

"It's a full day to the Fire Nation," she explains, perfectly reasonable and certainly not blushing, "you can't very well sit there and glare dramatically at the horizon the whole time - you'll get knots in all your muscles and I'll need to heal you before we even get there!"

He's in the middle of insisting that, no, he wasn't glaring when she takes him by the wrist and lifts his arm, shifting so she's sitting against his side.

"Uh," he gulps. He's staring down at her with wide eyes and the bright blush staining his cheeks is all the more obvious for how pale he is. Katara giggles and gives him a minute, focusing on smoothing wrinkles from her clothes. Her blues spent so long stuffed in bags and it's refreshing to be wearing them again.

She and Zuko have very rarely done this. Their travel is mostly done as a group, and it wouldn't be worth the stares. This thing growing between them is still fresh, and therefore fragile, but they have found time together, when and where they can.

Still, he flounders a moment further - unsure where to put his hand, he tries a few spots before settling with his arm wrapped around her back, his fingers gripping her shoulder lightly.

"You don't have to - do this," he says, making the whole thing far more awkward than it had been. "I'm fine. I'm ready. I don't need..."

He trails off, staring away into the distance again. He can't even get the words out. A cuddle? Comfort in a difficult time? Grounding physical reassurance? A reminder that he isn't alone? He needs all of those things.

"Maybe I'm just cold," Katara teases, well aware of how pointedly she had once insisted at the old Air Temple, _it's not just Firebenders! Waterbenders can control their temperature just fine!_

He laughs, very slightly.

Appa flies on. Katara distracts herself by bending the moisture in the clouds. She likes to flatten the poofies, squishes them down into smooth, water-like shapes. Beside her, she feels Zuko gradually unwinding. He isn't sitting so stiffly and he begins to lean more against her, until finally he is relaxed and comfortable enough to brush his fingers against the ends of her hair. She twists her head to smile up at him.

"I'm scared she'll still beat me," he admits, "I feel ready but... she's always been better than me."

Katara is worried too. Azula is powerful, smart, and skilled - the weight on their shoulders is immense. If Aang defeats Ozai but Katara and Zuko fail?

She shakes the prospect off and refocuses in the moment.

"You aren't alone this time," she promises. Karata doesn't know all his history with his sister. But she can guess enough.

She rests her head against his shoulder, almost immediately he drops his cheek against her hair and sighs. He is almost soft, now. Unguarded in a way she is just starting to get used to.

"I'm glad you're here," he says, with a gentleness she would have once thought beyond him. Now it's just for her. 

"Me too," she agrees, "together." 

They sit for some time, comfortably intertwined. 

"We should probably sleep," she says eventually, "rest as much as we can." Everyone is running on a poor night's sleep and they need to be at the top of their game when they arrive at the Palace. 

She's expecting an argument - _firebenders never sleep on the eve of battle!_ \- but none comes. He pulls his arm back and scoots so he is lying across the middle of Appa's saddle. Katara swallows once and moves to match him.

He's too tall, he has to bend his knees to fit, but Katara can stretch out. She slots easily against him and, only somewhat haltingly, he rests his arm across her waist, pulling her close.

Appa will keep them on course. Katara watches the clouds and doesn't think about what may come. Instead she focuses on Zuko's breathing as it begins to even out and the way his arm twitches every now and then, like he's not used to having her there. Yet.

She thinks about the conversation they've been putting off - _we'll talk when it's done,_ they had agreed.

He's warm next to her, trusting and soft in his sleep. Katara watches the clouds and allows herself to hope. Eventually she sleeps, and has good dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's fluffy enough ♡
> 
> Thanks to everyone who organized the exchange!


End file.
